Ruthless Blow
is an attack used by Frieza. Overview The attack starts off with Frieza saying "Out of my way!", he charges towards the opponent at high speed, then he uses Rapid Movement (disappearing from the opponent's line of sight). The opponent suddenly feels a stabbing pain, and discovers to their shock and horror that Frieza has thrust his hand/palm into their back. Frieza ends the attack by pulling his hand out of the opponent's back and letting them fall helplessly to the ground. Usage An identical technique is used by Chilled to kill one of his soldiers in the 2011 spin-off manga ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, simply because this soldier was in his way. Much earlier, during the King Piccolo Saga, King Piccolo uses a similar technique to fatally impale one of King Furry's guards. Frieza attempts to use this technique to finish off Vegeta on Namek, but is stopped when Goku arrives. On Earth, Frieza uses the Ruthless Blow to execute one of King Cold's soldiers, with the rationale for doing so either being for cowardice, as the soldier shows signs of fear to Future Trunks after his comrades are killed, or similar to his ancestor simply for being in his way (the former being the English dub and the latter being the Japanese version). Dr. Gero uses a similar technique on Yamcha after absorbing his energy. Android 17 later uses it on Gero himself as part of his Endgame. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus uses a similar technique to stab Super Saiyan God Goku in the chest. In one of his many image training sessions whilst in Hell, Frieza uses Ruthless Blow to kill the image of Goku he was battling. Moro uses this technique to kill the Namekian Savior though he performs it in reverse as he implales the opponent from the front while his back is turned. In Dragon Ball GT, in Hell, Frieza attempts the technique to finish his Vengeance attack and kill Goku, but Goku manages to barely dodge it. Other Dragon Ball stories In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Super Saiyan 4 Broly uses a similar technique to take down Eis Shenron. Video Game Appearances Ruthless Blow was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, where it is one of Mecha Frieza's Super Rush Attacks. The version attempted in Hell appears in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, on the card "Black Frieza's Left Chop". Trivia *Frieza using the Ruthless Blow technique to execute one of his soldiers for cowardice in the English dub is somewhat ironic, as killing someone while their back is turned is generally considered a cowardly action. *In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Rutheless Blow is the name of the strong kick attack to the neck used by Zarbon to kill one of the elder Namekians in Moori's village. *Frieza, when preparing to use the attack on Vegeta, says in the initial and remastered versions of the FUNimation dub "Goodnight, sweet prince", referencing the Shakespeare play Hamlet. Gallery BlackFriezasLeftChop.jpg|"Black Frieza's Left Chop" CCG card King_Piccolo_Pierces_Guard.png|King Piccolo stabs King Furry's guard. YamchaOwnedByDr.GeroAndroid19Ab.png|Dr. Gero impales Yamcha. EndgamePunch.png|Android 17 impales Dr. Gero from behind. Df9d61723c85781041d8b2c91e92cd5f.jpg|Beerus impales Goku. Broly-Super-Saiyan-4-Dragon-Ball-Heroes-7.jpg|Broly defeats Eis Shenron with a similar attack References ru:Жестокий Удар Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques